


Home

by DragonSgotenks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks
Summary: Dean's family welcomes him home after a long trip away.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> This is my first posted work on AO3. Any and all feed back is greatly welcomed but go easy on me, I'm a sensitive creative type lol.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Dean was tired. 

Almost 12 hours on the road and he could feel his exhaustion like a physical weight on his shoulders as he pulled into the driveway of his home.

God he could sleep for a week.

Toeing off his shoes Dean followed the quiet muffle of the tv to find Claire slumped on the couch. Idly flicking the channels attempting to find something decent to watch.

“Hey Claire Bear.”

Dean dropped onto the couch and lifted his arm for his oldest daughter to tuck into his side.

“Hey Dad. We missed you,” Claire mumbled while leaning into Dean and rubbing her cheek along his shoulder.

She was getting older and Dean was never sure these days if an offer for a snuggle would be shot down or accepted.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs was soon followed by the appearance of Lenore. She had a book tucked under one arm and her glasses perched on her nose, reminding her father of a young Sam. She gave her dad a gentle smile before settling down on the floor against his legs and opening her book. 

“Hey Daddy, glad you're home,” she whispered while winding a skinny arm around one of her father's legs.

“Hey sweetheart. I missed you too, both of you.”

He ran his fingers through her hair as they sat quietly for a few moments. Soon enough loud laughter and what sounded like a stampede of elephants announced the arrival of the twins.

Emma and Ben both let out loud cries of, “Hey Dads home!”

While they started tripping over each other trying to reach the couch first Jack appeared out of nowhere and snuggled into his dads side.

Dean let out a tired chuckle. Of all the kids Jack was most like his Papa, both in looks and temperament. He had often joked about putting a bell on him when he was a toddler. The twins huffed in annoyance but didn't put up much of a fight.

Instead Emma crawls into Claire's lap so she can snuggle into both her Daddy and her sister. It seemed as if even from day one Emma had been drawn to her oldest sister.

Sensing an opportunity Ben sprawls out along the back of the couch. Curled slightly around his father's head and his little, (somehow sticky?) Fingers find their way into Dean's hair.

Dean smiles and kisses the top of Jack and Emma's heads and turning at an odd angle is able to manage a sloppy kiss to Ben's cheek, making the little boy giggle.

Suddenly a loud squawk could be heard coming from the hallway followed by the sound of little feet running at top speed.

“Da! Dadada!”

“Sammy! How's my baby girl doing?” 

Dean helps Sammy up into his lap until she is plastered to his chest  
Her little blonde head tucked up under his chin. 

God he was so happy to be home.

Dean closed his eyes trying to savor the feeling of being surrounded by all his babies. They were all growing so fast and these quiet moments of peace were few and far between in the chaos of their everyday lives. The moment was almost perfect. 

There was just one thing missing….

A soft huff of laughter had Dean's eyes opening to look up at the man standing before him. His beautiful husband. The father of his children and the love of his life.

Dean stares into his husband’s too blue eyes and can't stop the huge doofy grin from spreading across his face.

His husband smiles back with warmth and love written within the curve of his mouth and in the crinkles around his eyes.

“Hello Dean.”

“Heya Cas.”

Cas’ lips meet Dean's in a gentle kiss before he finds a spot along Jack's side and joins in their family snuggle fest.

“Welcome home Love.”

Dean lets out a quiet sigh of contentment. 

Now the moment is perfect…..


End file.
